V1.0.0.97
|Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.97 |Prev = V1.0.0.96 |Next = V1.0.0.98 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * PVP.net 1.15.10 * Fixed a bug where Champion Select music would turn back on sometimes even when it was muted. * Fixed a bug where ratings were not appearing in buddy tooltips correctly for high rated players. * Fixed a freeze that would happen sometimes when buddies logged on or off. * Fixed a freeze that would happen sometimes when choosing a Champion. * Fixed a bug where Champion Selection leavers were always identified as "Summoner 1". * Fixed a bug with rune page tooltips in the Summoner screen where they were not always showing all of the stats. League of Legends v1.0.0.97 Champions * (Innate): Bonus health gives Vladimir bonus ability power, and every bonus ability power gives Vladimir bonus health (does not stack with itself). * : Vladimir drains the lifeforce of his target, dealing magic damage and healing himself for 25% of that amount. * : Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood for 2.5 seconds, becoming untargetable and slowing enemies above him. Vladmir deals magic damage to targets above him and heals himself for 15% of that amount. * : Vladimir unleashes a torrent of blood, damaging surrounding enemies. Additionally, multiple Tides of Blood in a short period of time cause them to cost additional health and deal additional damage, and increases his healing and regeneration by 8%. * (Ultimate): Vladimir infects the target area with a virulent plague that increases the damage they take for 5 seconds. After 5 seconds, infected enemies take magic damage. ; * ** Now display a buff showing how much extra crit chance Ashe has. ; * ** Fixed a bug that allowed blink spells (e.g. ) to transport people out of a grab after it had already hit and they were in the process of being pulled. ; * ** Fixed a discrepancy in its level-up tooltip that incorrectly mentioned a heal. ; * ** Range slightly increased. ** Mechanic adjusted to Garen being able to use all of his spells while using Judgment instead of only being able to use . ; * ** Fixed a bug in which level 2 and level 3 turrets were dealing full damage to towers. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Range reduced to 925 from 1000. ; * ** Cooldown increased to from 8 at all ranks. * ** Gold gain on kills and assists reduced to 25 from 50. ; * ** Tooltip adjusted to indicate the buff duration and attack range increase. * : ** Movement speed bonus reduced to a flat 12% from %. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 500 from 450. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. * ** Bonus range reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was granting permanent ability power and damage in some circumstances. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from . * ** Bonus damage taken by the clone changed to 150% at all ranks from %. *** The tooltip inaccurately stated that Shaco's clone would take 135% increased damage at all ranks. The change from 135% bonus damage was not documented. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would play the taunt sound when dashing over . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would cause the queued up effect to play the sound and particle during each attack against inhibitors. ; * Stats: ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** Slow reduced to % from 40% at all ranks. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2 seconds. ** Area of effect radius reduced to 225 from 350. ** Fixed a bug where Xin Zhao could appear to slow down during his charge if he attempted to move too much. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Percentage of current health damage reducedd to 20% from 25% at all ranks. ; * ** Buff icon will now display a timer for when the buff will fade. Items ; * No longer removes stealth when used. ; * Displays a timer showing how long until the effect is ready again. ; * Fixed a bug with where the active effect was not unique. ; * Fixed a bug that was causing the effect on spell cast to do less damage than intended. ; * No longer removes stealth when used. ; * No longer removes stealth upon activation. * Fixed a bug where could be cast while in stasis. Summoner Spells * Stealth mechanic interaction with summoner spells adjusted: ** , , , , , , , and now remove stealth when used. ** , , , , and can be used without breaking stealth. General * New targeting reticules for skill shots have been added. These can be turned off in the options menu. * Global turret experience on Summoner's Rift (Summer/Winter) decreased to from . * Global turret experience on Twisted Treeline decreased to from . * Mouse wheel scrolling on the minimap is now disabled by default. * Fixed a bug where Champions would move through walls when taking certain paths. * Fixed a bug with Death Recap where it was not displaying damage from abilities like or . * Fixed a bug where the Scoreboard was not properly updating enemy items when they came into visibility. * Fixed a bug where destroyed Inhibitors would display a debug string when pinged. de:V1.0.0.97 zh:V1.0.0.97 Category:Patch notes